1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a vehicle leveling assembly and methods for operating the vehicle leveling assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known vehicle leveling assemblies, including leveling assemblies for recreational vehicles, use a plurality of jack assemblies and an inclination sensor assembly attached to a vehicle structure. The jack assemblies each include an actuator assembly for translating a shaft along an axis to adjust vehicle attitude. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,584,385, and 6,885,924, both issued to Ford et al., disclose the use of inclination sensor data and adjustable jack assemblies.